memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sickbay
FA status Nomination Sickbay, another article by the knowledgable SmokeDetector47, created overnight. Along with {Crusher] and Doctor], perhaps we should have a new category in the Featured Articles: Medical. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 14:18, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) *Support. Certainly great work!. However, I think i'm gonna implement images of Defiant-class, Sovereign-class and Intrepid-class sickbays.--BlueMars 20:56, Aug 22, 2004 (CEST) *I support as well, with the condition that someone adds a little more TOS info as well. -- SmokeDetector47 21:31, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) *Supported as well. Good work! :) Ottens 12:24, 23 Aug 2004 (CEST) Removal This article has featured status, yet it does not say one word about the sickbay of . Unless someone can point out a good reason for why-though I fail to see one as we even had as an ENT episode- I propose to remove sickbay from the featured list. Kennelly 12:56, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) : I second the motion. — THOR 13:17, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: Dispute. The problem was easily rectified by transplanting information from NX class and adding from various other sources... even so, I don't feel as if having information on the NX really enhances the main purpose of the article--to describe sickbay as a whole. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 17:34, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::: Dispute. With the current information on the NX class sickbay there, I think it still deserves featured status. Ottens 11:43, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::: Dispute-It seems fine now and should keep its status sinc ei feel the ENT sickbay problem has been fixed.-Kahless 06:30, 25 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::: 3:2, status kept. --Alan del Beccio 06:19, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::: I'm frankly surprised that there are no images of the TOS sickbay on this page. --Alan del Beccio 13:57, 8 February 2006 (UTC) Reconfirmation Been needing citation for months now, and FAs shouldn't need citation. Either a large chunk of the bg info needs to be ejected, or we should find some citations for these. The in universe sections also need some some work, so I think a full five votes are necessary here. - 18:23, May 23, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose'. - 18:23, May 23, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose', needs too much work to keep. 31dot 10:14, May 26, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose'. I think it could use a lot more work. Tom 08:47, May 31, 2012 (UTC) *'Oppose' Valid points brought up by other users for opposing (I do think finding citations is preferable over removing chunks, I think placing uncited parts in the talkpage in a special "uncited section" would be a nice solution for this), also the very last paragraph looks ugly with eight links, should be listed for aesthetic purposes--Sennim 16:00, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Doctor's complaints I know the Doctor complained to Janeway at some point that he felt Sickbay was too small... I can't remember the title of the episode, though. Anyone know? -- SmokeDetector47 21:35, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) Images I'm not particullarly fond of the current arrangement of images. The ICU picture and Biobed picture should be closer to their respective paragraphs, and three different class sickbays would suit the last paragraph ell, explaining their differences. I've tried to juggle them around, but I can't get it just right. Any suggestions? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 00:06, 23 Aug 2004 (CEST) :i think i got it. looks ok now. --BlueMars 00:15, Aug 23, 2004 (CEST) It's not perfect, but it's a good ot better now. Good work! I would suggest we get one picture at the very start of the article, which would come out on the right hand top of the article, to balance layout. We also have a picture of a sensor cluster which could be used in this article. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 00:22, 23 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::Looks good to me... I didn't really like the old arrangement either, but didn't have enough knowledge about the Wiki format to make any changes. Re: another pic, I can get a larger image of the 1701-D sickbay like the one towards the bottom of the page. I can get different angles too. -- SmokeDetector47 03:55, 23 Aug 2004 (CEST) Captain Garrett made a comment about the E-Ds sickbay being much more sophisticated that that of a Starbases of her era. I don't know how to add this observation to this article, so I thought I would post is here and perhaps someone else could wedge it in somewhere? --Gvsualan 23:48, 7 Jan 2005 (CET) Enterprise NX-01 Shouldn't there also be something about this ship's sickbay? Or is there a reason why this is only about Federation ships sickbays? Kennelly 09:14, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) : I second this, and have added a to the page re: no NX-01 info. I hope I'm not stepping on anybody's toes. — THOR 14:26, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: ¿On a related note, why aren't hospital ships mentioned at all? A. REDDSON "Infirmary" Do we have any evidence that starbase medical facilities were "typically" called infirmaries? Or is the only evidence for this statement the infirmary on Deep Space Nine, which was, of course, of Cardassian construction? Powers 12:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Just Federation facilities? Medical bay redirects to this article but the article only talks about Federation facilities and Klingon medical bays have been mentioned as have Romulan ones I believe. Unless there is a separate article that I have missed, should this one not include information on all of them? -- TrekFan Open a channel 13:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC)